Snowy Nights
by Ash Ninja
Summary: M'gann and Conner spend their first winter on Earth in Happy Harbor. Supermartian. One-shot.


**A/n: Sorry just a drabble I'm afraid, I promise longer and more accurate stories are on they're way. But I wanted to post something to let you guys know I'm alive. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

><p><em>When it snows, ain't it thrilling,<br>Though your nose gets a chilling  
>We'll frolic and play, the Eskimo way,<br>Walking in a winter wonderland._

* * *

><p><strong>Snowy Nights<strong>

* * *

><p>M'gann awoke, wrapped up in her warm blanket. Her room was colder than usual. She shivered before opening her eyes.<p>

She looked down at the blue carpeted floor of her long room. Her bed was cozy at the end of her rectangular room. She looked out to the rest of her room, her table with laptop on top of it, the couch that was on one wall, facing the TV up against the other. She rolled over to face her book shelf that was mounted on the wall. She had many books and a few knick-knacks that were chillen on the shelf.

She stared at her alarm clock, it hadn't gone off yet. It was seven am.

"What am I doing up so early?" she asked herself.

No answer would obviously come to her. She stuck her foot out of her bed, but it was cold. She decided staying in bed was a better idea.

"Why's it so cold?" she asked herself yet again.

She lay in bed, cozy and warm. She almost fell back asleep until her alarm went off. It startled her as the local radio station began to play. It was the morning show.

"Time for the weather update here on Channel 12. School is closed today for district one through seven due to the surprise snowfall last night. Most of the main roads have been cleared, but the white stuff keeps falling. If you're going into work, go in late and be safe."

M'gann smiled, "Snow… a lot of it."

M'gann stepped out of the phone booth outside the local mall in Happy Harbor which was blanketed in snow.

Knowing the Earth seasons, she dressed warm, she was covered from head to toe in winter wear. A big red jacket, a pair of black pants and black boots. She had on a pair of rainbow gloves, and a hat. She let out a sigh to see her breath before stepping off of the stairs.

"M'gann!" a voice boomed from across the snow covered street.

"Bout time you got out of the Cave." The voice said again.

It was her boyfriend, M'gann smiled.

"Hey!" she said waving as she walked down the stairs.

Conner walked across the street to the stairs, he waited for M'gann at the bottom.

M'gann walked down the stairs as Conner waited, down halfway before slipping on a patch of ice, but she caught herself on the railing.

"Be careful!" Conner exclaimed letting out a sigh.

"I'm fine." M'gann smiled as she grabbed Conner's hand that was ready for her.

Conner was wearing a dark brown jacket and a pair of blue jeans and brown boots, and a trademark black shirt with the red shield.

"Jeans, aren't you cold?" M'gann asked.

"I'm hotter than humans." Conner smiled.

"Oh, I see." M'gann said, blushing lightly.

Conner let go of M'gann hand as they walked down the street.

"Where are we gonna go?" M'gann asked.

"Park, I guess?" Conner asked.

M'gann nodded, "I bet it's pretty."

Conner smiled as he looked over at M'gann, with the flakes of snow falling around her, "Yeah…" Conner agreed.

M'gann looked at Conner, who was in a daze, and stuck her tongue out.

"Nyahh."

"Whoa, what?" Conner laughed a little nervously.

"Umh catchen shnow phlake on ma tong." M'gann said.

"Uh, you better but that back in before talking." Conner laughed.

"I'm catching snow flakes on my tongue." M'gann smiled.

"Oh, yeah." Conner laughed and then stuck his tongue out.

They approached the park quickly. They were right, it was beautiful. Snow covered every inch of the park. Every tree, every bush, every former flower. Some kids ran past them, laughing while their parents looked on from benches.

"Wish I could have done that... if I had been..." Conner trailed off solemnly, watching as the children ran by.

M'gann chewed her lip and slowly nodded, "Come on." She smiled as she pulled Conner by the hand.

"Hey," Conner laughed, "Where are we going?" he asked.

"To the play ground structure."

"Why?"

"So you don't have to imagine being a little kid. You can do it now."

Conner tried to protest but smiled.

The equipment was full of kids, enjoying the change of scenery at the playground. M'gann stopped at the large play set, with a slide, a pole, and some swings. This one was less crowded.

"Do you want to play on this one?" she asked still holding Conner's hand.

"Mm not really..." Conner replied. He looked around the playground then smiled when he saw the nearly frozen slide in the middle. Conner let her hand go and climbed up the frozen bars up to the slide.

"Go on that side and watch this." He smiled standing on top of the slide.

M'gann ran around, smiling. She stood near the bottom of the slide and saw Conner triumphantly stand at the top.

"Be careful." M'gann said.

Conner just winked and slide down on his feet, using his hands for balance. He didn't fall, but it looked like he was struggling standing up.

"...that was a dumb idea." Conner smiled realizing he probably gave some nearby kids a bad idea.

M'gann giggled and smiled, "Tag, you're it." She exclaimed.

Conner was a little bewildered, he stood still as M'gann ran off. Conner slowly then smiled and chased after her through the snowy park.

"Come on, catch up!" M'gann exclaimed gasping for breath.

M'gann looked back for Conner, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Conner?" M'gann asked.

No answer.

M'gann began to retrace her steps back to the playground. She felt something hit her in the back, M'gann stepped foreword, knowing it was Conner.

"Ha! Gotcha." Conner smiled from behind a tree holding another snowball.

"Hey! That's not fair." M'gann exclaimed as she bent down to make a snow ball. Conner ran past M'gann, pelting her in the butt with a snowball.

"Hey!" M'gann cried running after Conner.

"Catch up!" Conner laughed as he ran behind another tree.

M'gann ran behind the tree, she didn't see Conner. But as she turned around, she saw Conner standing behind her. M'gann instant reflex made her throw the snow ball in Conner's face.

Conner's hair and face was covered in snow.

"…" Conner blinked.

"Oh! I'm so sorry." M'gann laughed.

"Yeah, okay." Conner scowled.

M'gann was out of breath, she sat down in the snow, still giggling. She took of her hat to cool off her head. Her orange hair was vibrant as usual. Conner laied down in the snow beside M'gann.

"That was fun." Conner smiled.

"We always have fun." M'gann smiled back.

Conner didn't reply, just smiled at her, and M'gann did the same. They sat there, watching the snow fall lightly as they caught their breath. M'gann batted at Conner's breath.

"Trying to catch the wind?" Conner asked feeling his heart sink, wishing he hadn't have said that.

"It's not impossible."

"How so?" Conner asked feeling a little hope.

"Have you ever asked?" M'gann smiled.

"I don't think it works like that." Conner laughed.

"May I have the wind?" M'gann asked.

Conner sighed, releasing a large breath he was holding. M'gann leaned down, close to Conner's lips, and closed her eyes. Conner's pupil's dilated, he held his breath. M'gann leaned back up and let out a large breath.

"See? I caught it. But, I had to unfortunately release it." M'gannsmiled.

Conner's heart raced, "Yeah…" he smiled nervously.

M'gann smiled at her boyfriend who was acting weird.

"I'm cold…" M'gann said breaking the silence.

Conner jumped up, he held his hand out for M'gann. M'gann felt her stomach give her a weird feeling, like she had never felt before. She took a few breaths as she stared at Conner's hand.

"M'gann?" Conner asked trying to snap her out of her daydream.

"Oh… sorry." She smiled looking up at Conner.

M'gann grabbed his hand gently, Conner tightly secured M'gann's hand in his. Conner pulled slightly on M'gann, trying to help her up. M'gann let go slowly, and stood beside Conner. M'gann felt her knees become weak, she tried to keep her balance. She grabbed Conner's t-shirt. Conner nervously looked down at M'gann, who was looking back with the same look.

M'gann pulled herself up and closed her eyes, pressing her lips on Conner's. Conner's was a bit surprised, but pleased. M'gann stood up and placed her hands behind Conner's neck. Conner closed his eyes and held M'gann by the waist. The kissed softly as the gentle snow flakes fell on them.

Caught in their own Winter Wonderland.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Here ya go guys! Enjoy, today's a special day anyway. :) Thought I'd give you guys something for the Holidays! Leave a review!**


End file.
